First Impressions
by m0ons0ldier452
Summary: New girl comes to Smallville. She gets Lana's blood boiling, and Clark's mind racing..Clark/Lana (chapter 4 up)
1. Who's that Lady?

This is my first fan fic. I don't own anyone, except for Serena. But anyways.hope you like!!! I don't think there are any spoilers. But maybe later on after the repeats I'll add some stuff. And this is supposed to be a Clark/Lana fanfic, but that part is going to come in like the 3rd chapter. Or fourth. Either one, I have to decide..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe and Pete are walking towards the school, away from the school bus. Everyone is quiet, mainly because it's Monday. All that is changed by a large noise. We see a girl riding on a black motorcycle. It's not a Harley, it is a Ninja 650. The unknown girl is doing a wheelie as she enters the parking lot. Everyone looks around, stunned, yet curious of who she is. The girl is known as Serena Bryant from Shootersdale. Serena slowly rides in and parks her motorcycle where motorcycles belong. She has brown hair that is often mistaken for black, and has mocha skin. The crowd in front of the school is still staring. She gets off the motorcycle in one swift move, and starts striding towards the school. Serena is wearing dark beige cargo pants and a short sleeved black shirt (the kind that ends at your shoulders, not the regular ones). Over that is a black leather jacket. As she is walking towards the school, she takes off the black sunglasses that protect her eyes from bugs. She does not notice that the students are looking at her as if she has corn stalks growing out of her ears. The school bell rings and everyone goes inside.  
  
"Have you ever seen anyone like her?" Chloe asked, baffled of Serena's appearance. "No, I'm afraid not, but I'd like to see more of her" Pete answered with a grin. Chloe punched him in the arm and shook her head. "Hey guys" Clark said. "Where have you been?" Chloe began. "Yeah, you just missed a HOT, HOT new girl," Pete said with another grin. "Shut up" Chloe said. They reached their lockers, and Pete said, "I'm serious man, she was the real deal!" Clark just smiled and shook his head as he got out his algebra book. "Ok Pete, you tell me, is she more beautiful than the one and only Lana Lang?" Clark said. "You'll just have to find out yourself" Pete said, and ran off towards History. Chloe shook her head again and smiled. She walked away towards biology. Clark was left alone by his locker. He just shrugged and closed his locker.  
  
Serena sat outside the Principal's office. She was a little fidgety. "Here you go Miss Bryant" the secretary said in a robotic tone. "Welcome to Smallville High" she said not too long after she handed Serena her schedule. Serena replied with a nod and walked off towards her first class, which was algebra. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
Here Clark was, chilling out in algebra class. He had nothing to do. He already knew this stuff, thanks to his super powered mind. The teacher was droning on and on about knowing what to do and saying that you'll need to know this later on in life. There was a knock on the door. Thank the Lord, thought Clark. The teacher, Mr. Wesley, put down his piece of chalk and opened the door. "Well hello," Mr. Wesley said. He opened the door a little wider to let Serena in. "You must be the new student" he continued. She answered with a nod and a small smile. "Please, have a seat" he pointed to an open seat, right next to Clark. Serena sat down and took out her book and notebook. She must be the new girl, Clark thought.  
  
Serena looked around. No one interesting. Except for the guy next to her. He was kinda cute. She could just look around, because algebra was a breeze. Or she could sneak looks at the guy next to her. Either option was good.  
  
The girl was really pretty. Better than Clark expected. Honestly, he expected her to be a blonde, but let's not go into that. He made a mental note not to underestimate anyone anymore. The teacher started droning on again. But he didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Can anyone do this problem?" Mr. Wesley asked, turning around. It was a pretty hard problem - at least it was for normal teenagers. "No one?" the teacher asked again, a little disappointed.  
  
Serena knew the answer, but she didn't want to go up and write it. Don't pick me, please don't pick me, she thought. "How about the new student? Want to give it a shot?" Oh geez, she said in her head. As she stood up she had this "here I am world" feeling. She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the answer. "Excellent" Mr. Wesley sad with a smile. After a few more minutes the bell rang, and the teacher yelled homework over the voices of the students. Serena set out to find her locker.  
  
Clark couldn't stop thinking about her. That's not good. He went to his locker and dropped of his stuff. He had to hurry if wanted to get to P.E. on time.  
  
449, 450, 451..aha, 452. She opened her locker effortlessly, and looked at the stuff inside. There were no pictures of celebrities or stickers. She was thankful for that. She'd bring her own tomorrow. She put all her stuff in. Someone's locker was open next to hers. Well, we better get to know each other if we are locker neighbors.  
  
Clark felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the dark brown eyes of the girl in algebra class. "Uh, hi" Clark said. "Hi. I have the locker next to you, and I thought we might as well know each other if our lockers are next to each other" Serena replied. "Oh - yeah. I'm Clark, Clark Kent" he said putting out his hand. "Serena Bryant" She answered, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you" he said with a small smile. "Yes, and same to you" she replied, returning his small smile. "So what's your next class?" Clark asked. "I got Phys. Ed. What about you?" "Same" He said. "Okay then, let's go!" Serena said.  
  
Serena looked around the locker room. A lot of the girls are staring at her. She tries not to notice. She found her locker for class yet again, and looked inside. Her new uniform was inside. She got dressed, and went outside. "Today, soccer scrimmage" the Phys Ed teacher said, clapping her hands together. The teacher picked the team captains, and they picked the teams. Serena was picked last. Oh well. They barely know anything about me, so I guess I don't blame them. They started playing, and she felt great. The other team had the ball, and it was on her side. She decided to steal it. She was successful, and she dribbled a little. After that, she passed.  
  
Lana was pissed. She was on a roll, and she was confident that she was going to make a goal. How dare the new girl steal the ball? Whatever. She'll get back at her later.  
  
After Serena passed, she received a pass from someone. She was right in front of the goal, so why not give it a shot? She kicked it, and it went past the goalie. The score was 1-0.  
  
Lana wasn't going to let her have it this time. This is her game, and she is going to rock it! Nothing can let her down now. She dribbled down the field. I'll fake this bitch out.  
  
Serena was ready. She ran towards the girl she stole from earlier, and stole it yet again. Serena hoped that the girl didn't hate her - she was just playing the game. She passed, and the ball was passed back. Oh man. I don't want to make another goal! Because then people will think I'm showing off. I'll pass back. After she passed, she got the ball again. Oh no. She was close to the goal, and people were getting closer to her. She passed back, and she got the ball again. But this time, the pass was in the air, and she had no choice but to jump up and kick it. Another goal. 2-0.  
  
Alright, that was the last straw. Lana was going to "accidentally" bump into her. Who cares if she get s hurt? Ok, here she comes. Good thing I don't have the ball. Here I go-  
  
WHAM!!!!!!  
  
Serena fell to the ground. That didn't hurt too much. But at least I know now that the girl I've stolen from is angry at me. She stayed on the ground, thinking about how she ruined her first impressions. Later she was helped up by one of her teammates, and she muttered a small thanks. Her team was given a penalty shot, and everyone wanted her to take it. She didn't really want to, because that would make the girl more ticked. But they were telling her too, so she really had no choice. She went with the ball if front of the goal, and on the teacher's whistle kicked it. Yet another goal. 3-0. The other team was about to kick off, but another blow of the whistle came. Game over.  
  
Another chapter soon! Hopefully I'll finish it tonite. 


	2. Unexpected Guest

Serena felt hot and sweaty, but that's ok. She had more important things to worry about. For example, why is she making enemies already? Maybe she should say sorry. But say sorry for what? She wasn't an easy forgiver. Serena shrugged it off and headed to the showers.  
  
Back to when they were playing soccer.  
  
Once Clark got out of the locker room, he looked around. But for what? He thought to himself. Usually it would be Lana. But now.he's not so sure. He turned, and saw the girls playing a game of soccer. He squinted to look for Serena and Lana. Serena was about to steal from Lana. He hoped that she didn't, but then he hoped that she did. She stole the ball and passed it. As he was doing the fitness test, he stole looks at the field. "Clark! Clark! Do you see her?" Pete said anxiously. "Yeah" Clark answered. A few minutes passed, and he saw Lana ram into Serena. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Clark never knew Lana was this aggressive.  
  
To present-  
  
Gosh, what is up with me? Lana thought, shaking her head as she exited the locker rooms. Maybe it was just her period.  
  
Serena was at her locker, looking at her schedule to see what she has next. She sighed, and closed her locker. She could just lean against her locker for a while and look at people. There were still a few minutes before class. Oh, great. Jocks. She was wondering when she was going to see them. As they were walking by, a couple of them looked at her. She turned away, with slight attitude on her face (think Max from Dark Angel). They kept on walking, except for one. Whitney. He strode over to her possessively, as if he owned the school. "Uh, hey." Whitney said with a dopey smile on his face. "Hey." She replied with a little bit of venom. "You uh, must be the new girl," he continued. "Well, uh, yeah," she answered a little more annoyed. "I'm Whitney, captain of the football team," the golden boy said, putting out his hand. "Oh, well forgive me for bowing," Serena said with a gasp. Whitney continued, as if he didn't hear her, saying, "What is your name?" "Serena." She said. "Well. Beautiful name, Serena. It fits you perfectly." Whitney replied with a flashing smile. Serena smirked, and walked away. She picked up her pace, afraid Whitney would see her practically laughing her ass off.  
  
Lana saw everything. Every single moment. Too bad she didn't have a Kodak; the moments last longer. First, the new girl steals the soccer ball and the scrimmage away from her, and now her boyfriend? She even saw the smile on his face. Now all she wants is that moment erased from her head. But her mind is disagreeing. It is playing over and over in her head like a movie. Lana decided to talk to Whitney. Maybe it was time to let him go. But she couldn't; he was so.she couldn't say words to describe him. Maybe it was that he made her safe. However, come to think of it, that was really the only thing that he did for her. Still, she couldn't leave him. Or she couldn't let him leave her. Even though there was only one thing he could do for her, she still liked him as a boyfriend. There are so many ways to get back at that girl, and she was going to find the perfect way.  
  
Serena was early for biology. Next time she'll be there on the dot. Because being early just sitting here with nothing to do is just plain BOREDOM. Wait a minute; scratch that.maybe she could be a little early. She smiled as Clark walked into the room. The bell rang, and everyone took his or her seats. Clark plopped down on the seat next to her. They smiled at each other as class began. The assignment was to be done with partners. Serena was coincidently paired with Clark. The directions for the assignment took up all the class, so no one really had time to talk to their partners about where they were going to meet. After the bell rang, Clark turned to her.  
  
Clark had to admit, he was nervous. Not as nervous as he was with Lana, but mainly the only reason he would act stupid around Lana was because of that silly necklace. "So when do you wanna meet up?" Clark asked. "Hm.how's tonight? I like starting projects early, so I don't have to worry about them later," Serena said. "Yeah, tonight's fine. Do you want me to pick you up, or." he started, but Serena stopped him. "Yeah, you can pick me up, but I'll be somewhere else for the first few hours after school so can I call you so you can pick me up?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, of course," he said with a smile.  
  
Wow, he had a very dreamy smile. Those eyes too, wow. Serena ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and Clark wrote down his phone number. After they got up and headed towards their lockers talking about new bands and the stuff they've been listening to lately.  
  
Lana was talking to one of her classmates, when she turned around. A smile began to creep upon her face. She mentally sighed. At least she didn't take.oh gawd. Now she's stealing Clark! Look at him, his so buried in the conversation! What the hell am I going to do now.Clark was her only friend, the one that she can relate to. Don't take him - he's all I have left.  
  
Serena got on her motorcycle, and waved at Clark. He waved back, and then she drove off, popping another wheelie like this morning. A lot of people were still shocked - they never had anyone like her at Smallville High, let alone Smallville.  
  
Lana burst through the door, dropping her books and her backpacks on the ground. She took the bus home this time. She didn't want to talk to Whitney right now. Ah, the comfort of home. No teachers, no chalkboards, and most importantly no---As Lana entered the kitchen, she saw the last person she wanted to see right now. Damn period...damn PMS.  
  
Serena heard footsteps, but didn't bother to see who it was. But when they entered the kitchen, she turned around. Oh, no. Ms. Lang didn't tell me that she had someone else living in her house.  
  
Lana had had enough of her for one day. "What are you doing in my house?" Lana said, but with annoyance and venom. Serena stood up and said, "Hey, I was invited," she replied, starting towards Lana. "No. Get away from me. And get away from my house," Lana said pointing towards the door. "Aw, Lana! I guess you already found my surprise. Well. My surprise to you," Nell said, striding in as if there was not a care in the world. "Wait - what???" Lana asked. "Serena was supposed to be a surprise for you," Nell said, looking at Serena.  
  
"Hold up here," Serena said. "Could we not talk about me as if I was a present and not here?" "Oh, I'm terribly, terribly sorry," Lana said with a gasp. Serena made a face, and turned to Nell. "I picked Serena up from the orphanage earlier in the day," Nell explained. "School was about to start, so I sent her there to.start her semester as soon as possible," "You're an orphan?" Lana looked at Serena with shock in her hazel eyes. Serena nods sadly and slowly. "Yeah," Serena confirmed. "Her parents died in the meteor shower too, Lana," Nell said. Serena looked up. "Yours died in the meteor shower too?" Lana smiled sadly. "Yes,"  
  
Lana almost forgot what this sneaky bitch did to her. "But that doesn't matter," she said with so much evil in her voice you could sense it a mile away. Both Nell and Serena turn to her in alarm. "I mean, first you ruin my perfect soccer scrimmage, then you try to steal Whitney" Lana was interrupted by Serena.  
  
Serena was outraged. She picked up the chair she was sitting on and said, "I was not hitting on your boyfriend! And I am sorry if I ruined your game. I was just playing soccer, you get grades if you participate you know!" and she slammed the chair to the ground. The force was so hard that it broke two of the legs of the chair. "Whoa. I'm really sorry about that, Ms. Lang" "Oh no, it's fine. We've got plenty of chairs. And please, call me Nell," Nell said with a smile. "I really am sorry," Serena said again. "And, you stole Clark, my only friend!!" Lana said, and then ran upstairs. "I'm sorry about Lana," Nell said, shaking her head. "She must have the painters in, you know what I mean," Nell added with a small chuckle. Serena smiled politely. "That happens. Is it ok if I use the phone? Clark and I have an assignment together, and." "Oh, of course," Nell said, her arm leading the way. Serena called, and told Clark to pick her up at Lana's house.  
  
Clark was confused. Why, of all places, would Serena be at Lana's? They were enemies on the field. Whatever. Maybe he'll find out once he gets there.  
  
Aha! I have completed the second chapter in one night. Two chapters in a day.  
  
Anyway, I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow. Right now I'm beat.  
  
Nighty-Night!! (lol) 


	3. Moods Can Swing and Change

Sorry it took so long. Suddenly I got so busy…maybe that's why this is really short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Hopefully.  
  
Clark walked up to the porch. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard footsteps coming and x-rayed to see who it was. Oh shit. Lana.  
  
Lana opened the door. She smiled to herself. Clark. "Hey, Clark. What do I owe for this wonderful visit?" "Uh, actually, Lana, I came here to see Serena," he said nervously. "Oh. She's upstairs," Lana said. She opened the door a little more to let Clark in. "Thanks," Clark responded, and headed upstairs without a backwards glance.  
  
Clark knew which room was which. That one was Lana's, and that one was Nell's. So this one must be Serena's. He knocked. Clark's eyes widened when he saw that Serena was dressed differently than she was at school. She wore a dark blue shirt and khaki pants. "Oh don't look so shocked," she said crossing her arms. She walked to the computer desk and sat down in a chair. "How can I not be shocked?" Clark said smiling. "You were dressed" "I dressed like that so people will know that I'm not the type to be pushed around," she said with her eyebrows raised. "Besides, I was in the mood for acting – or dressing rebellious," she added. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Have a seat," Serena said as she pulled out a chair. Clark sat with a look of curiosity on his face. "What?" she asked, looking up and down her body to see if she spilled anything or looked funny. "I'm just a little…confused," he responded. "If you're confused about the mood rebellious thing" "Yeah" "Oh. Well let's just say this. I change my mood like I change my underwear. I can be snotty in the morning, rebellious in the afternoon, and be a princess at night. And right now, I feel…I dunno normal," she explained. "Oh, okay. I get it now," Clark said with another dazzling smile. "Alright then. Let's get started," Serena said with a smile and sat down. They worked on the project for about thirty minutes when there was a knock at the door. They both looked up, and saw Lana.  
  
Lana was downright bored. She could hear muffled voices in the next room, but was too lazy to eavesdrop. Whitney wasn't home. And besides, she was still ticked that he flirted with Serena. Lana thought a little about what there was to do. There was nothing. She just decided to go down a get a drink. Maybe after she would go for a walk. But before she would do any of that, she would knock at Serena's door to check up on Clark. Lana prayed to God that they weren't swapping spit or doing worse things. Thankfully, when she went next door she saw them talking and doing what they were supposed to do. "Hey guys," she said with a small smile. "Hi Lana!," Clark said returning the smile.  
  
Serena looked at the two. She said hi back to Lana but was now thinking about how cute of a couple they made. She saw how Clark's eyes immediately lit up in her presence. It was weird though. Serena felt no jealousy whatsoever towards Lana. Clark may be cute, but not exactly her type. It's a shame though…Lana is already taken. But…maybe she can change that. Serena could see that Lana was comfortable with Clark, and that he felt the same. "You guys want anything to drink?" Lana asked looking at Serena. "Sure, why not?" she answered, looking at Clark for confirmation. He nodded, and they returned to their work. When Lana was downstairs making iced tea, Serena asked Clark a question. "Clark, do you like Lana?" he turned to face her in an instant. "Look, I won't tell her, but since I live in the same house as her" "Which reminds me, uh, I never knew Nell had a daughter," he said. "Well…I'm not exactly her daughter. All she did was adopt me," Serena said. "But don't try to change the subject," she added. "No, I wasn't, I was just curious" "So are you going to answer my question or not?" she said in a demanding voice. "Yes. I do. A lot," he admitted, turning a light shade of pink. "Shame," Serena said thoughtfully. "It's a shame what?" Clark asked looking her in the eyes. "That Lana's already taken. You two make a cute couple," she replied smiling. "Yeah well that makes two of you," Clark said fiddling with the pages of his history book. "Who's the second person?" Serena asked. "Lex," he said, turning to her. "Lex? Lex Luthor?" She said, eyes widening. "One and only," Lana said at the door. They both turned to her with a mix of fear and embarrassment in their eyes. "How – how much of that conversation did you hear?" Clark said. "Oh, just the Lex part," Lana answered with a smile. "I promise I didn't hear anything else," she added. "Okay," Serena said. Lana put down the drinks on the desk and sat down on the bed. "Do you guys need any help?" she asked. "No thanks, we're cool," Serena said. "Ok. I'm gonna go and call Whitney," Lana replied looking at Serena. "Look I'm dead serious, I wasn't hitting on him" Serena said with honest eyes. Lana took a deep breath and opened her mouth but Serena wasn't finished. "It was the other way I swear!" she continued throwing her arms in the air. "I know, Serena. Don't worry about it," Lana said putting her hand on her arm. Serena smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry, but that's just sick" she said with a look of disgust. "He is older than me!" "Well of course. He's a sen" "No, I know he's a senior, but that's not what I mean," Serena said. While Serena and Lana were having their discussion Clark was working on the project. His ears perked up when he heard Serena say something about Whitney being older. He turned around as Serena was about say something. "Well – how old are you?" Clark said. The girls looked at him. "Oh. Sorry. Just couldn't help but overhear," he confessed. "How old to you think I am?" Serena responded. The other two were silent as they judged her age. "Hmm. Possibly between the ages of 14-16," Lana nodded to herself. Serena looked at Clark and he nodded too. She grinned. "Wow. Those are really great compliments," she said laughing. "I'm 13," she added looking at the two. There was an awkward silence until Lana's voice broke through it. "You're right. He is older. Too old for you," she said. Serena nodded. Lana was about to leave to go call Whitney when Serena said, "Can I tell you something, Lana?" "Sure, anything," she replied smiling. Serena got this look on her face. Clark knew that it was private so he stood up. "Uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said rushing past Lana. "This is going to be quick" Serena said. Lana looked at her, her eyes telling her to say what she has to say. "Well what I wanted to say was…that no offense or anything…but I think you're too good for Whitney," she said looking up.  
  
Lana had a feeling that Lex and Serena were related somehow. She looked into Serena's eyes and saw the same gleam that Lex had. "No offense taken," she answered. She didn't know what else to say. "I'm going to go and call now, k?" she asked. Serena smiled sadly. "Yeah," she said. She went inside her room and dialed Whitney's number. "Hello?" Whitney asked. "Hey Whitney," she said. "Oh hey!" Whitney immediately said. "I want to talk to you about something," she said in a serious tone. Lana could tell Whitney calmed down. "Yeah, ok. Anything," was what she heard from the other line. "Were you hitting on that new girl?" Lana asked. There was a short silence on the other line. "Why would I do that?" he asked innocently. Lana nodded her head in disbelief. Why did he have to lie? "Look, I saw you anyway" Lana said in a firm voice. She eyed the cassette player on her desk that held her mother's graduation speech for inspiration. "and maybe that's a sign that we should just…" she trailed off. She didn't know how to say this. There were so many ways, but which one was the right one? The "maybe we should see other people" won't work, because then he'd assume that I was going out with Clark…and she didn't want to see Clark get hurt. "I know, Lana," was all Whitney said. Lana was surprised at how well he was taking this. "Can you just ask me this?" he said. She smiled to herself. "Sure," she answered. "Are you dumping me because of Clark?"  
  
"Of course not Whitney. And don't worry, it's not you. It's me," Lana said in a pitiful tone. "Yeah," Whitney said. "Can we still be friends?" he asked with hope. "Of course, Whitney," she said grinning. "Ok," he said. They said goodbye, and she hung up smiling. What was she going to do now? Maybe have a girl talk with Serena. Yeah.  
  
Serena waved to Clark as he walked home. She heard footsteps behind her as she turned around. "Hey," Lana said in a cheery tone "Hey. What happened that made you so happy?" Serena said. Lana grinned again and grabbed Serena's hand. "Come on," was all she said as she dragged her new friend up the stairs. They entered her room and she locked the door behind them. "Uh, Lana?" Serena said looking around. She felt sick. Lana looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" she said looking at her. Serena groaned. "Can we uh, do whatever you want us to do in – my room?" she answered looking weaker. "Alright, if that's what you want," Lana said patting Serena's shoulder. She nodded, and they got up to go to her room. As Lana shuts the door, her necklace stopped glowing. 


	4. Halfway Unlocked Mystery

Okay, this is where things kick in. Not a lot of things kick in, but things do get started. In this chapter you know a little more of Serena's thoughts. I dunno what else to say.  
  
Once they closed the door of Lana's room and strode towards Serena's, the pain instantly faded. All she had to do was get away from that room, and stay away from it. At least most of the time. They entered her room that was dimly lit from a lamp on the computer desk. Lana sat down on the bed. Serena sat a few moments after her, and asked, "So what did you drag me up here for?" Lana laughed. Serena was so glad that the pain had subsided. She wouldn't have been able to utter a word. She hated Nell for adopting her. Well she didn't really hate her…but the main reason that she hated Nell was because she lived in Smallville. Smallville had so much of the meteor rocks she didn't think she could survive. And ever since she started reading the Smallville newspaper she had been so thankful that she resided in Shootersdale and not in Smallville. Oh, but how her whole plan went down the drain. Why does Lana have a NECKLACE of the meteor rocks?  
  
"I just wanted to talk. I've never had a girl talk with a girl, or mainly anyone in my life," Lana embarrassingly admitted. Serena looked so much better than she did less than five minutes ago. Now she looked perfectly fine. Her new friend nodded and smiled. "What did you want to talk about?" There were so many things that they could discuss. But maybe they should talk about the most recent news. Lana felt a jolt of excitement flow though her veins. "Well, I have some news," she announced. She felt full of pride. But then there was the other feeling of sadness and pity for Whitney. "Really? What??" Serena said, eyes widening. Lana couldn't help but giggle. It's a good thing Nell isn't home. She usually likes to check Lana out every…few minutes or so. It's not that she hates having Nell around, it's just that she does like to have privacy. But then again she does need to socialize. Lana was about to speak, but was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it," Serena said popping up. "Are you sure?" Lana asked. She nodded in response and started running downstairs. "Call me if it's someone ya don't know!" Lana yelled behind her. Serena caught her breath as she opened the door. "Hello, is Ms. Lang around?" Lex asked with a small smile for politeness. Serena felt so intimidated. Once she realized who was at the door, she lost her tough thirteen-year-old image. Now she looked like a little girl who got bad grades and was about to be lectured. It looked like she was unworthy of being spoken to. Serena looked down. "Serena? What's taking so" Lana started as she was walking down the stairs. She looked at Lex. "Oh hey, Lex," Lana said smiling. Lex and Serena turned to Lana. "Well hello Lana," Lex replied smiling in return. Lana turned to Serena. "Serena Bryant, this is Lex Luthor," Lana explained looking at the two. Lex smiled again. "Hi," he put out his hand. "Hi," Serena answered, shaking Lex's hand. "My my my, don't we have a strong grip," Lex said laughing. She nodded and laughed. After they had their little moment, Lex turned to Lana. "Where's your aunt?" he asked looking around. "Oh, she's not here," Lana replied. Serena couldn't take this. Not that she hated Mr. Luthor, but she just needed air. She always loved looking at the sky. The moon, most importantly. It always made her feel safe. Serena clasped her moon amulet on her neck and looked at Lex and Lana. "Hey guys, I'ma go for a walk," she announced. Lana turned to Serena. "Alright. But be" "careful, I know," Serena finished her sentence. She nodded to Lex, and he moved out of the doorway so she could get out. Free at last, free at last, free at last. Wasn't that in Martin Luther King Jr.'s famous speech? She shrugged it off, and headed toward the road. As she walked, she thought about ways to hook up Clark and Lana. She had to find the perfect one – the one that will really capture Lana's heart. What Serena knew for sure was that what she had to know first was how Clark felt about her and their history. She also knew that she had to get that information from Clark, and not Lana. If she asked Lana, Lana wouldn't tell the truth. The truth was exactly what she needed. Serena looked up. There it was. She didn't know why the moon made her feel so…she felt like she belonged. Even though she didn't, the moon made her what she wanted to be. She loved how the moonlight reflected off her face, and she loved how people would say that it was made out of cheese. One day, she'll find out if it was. Wow. She didn't know that she was walking for this long. Serena was in front of Clark's house.  
  
He wondered what Lana was doing at this moment. The night was so perfect. The air was crisp and fresh, and the stars shone brightly. Clark wanted to spend this night with his one and only. He wished that Lana could know how he felt. So what if she would say all she wanted was friendship. At least she would know that there was someone who loved her more than Whitney. He'd tell her tomorrow. No, he'll tell her now. Clark wanted to get it over with. Yeah. "Clark?" He whipped around. Serena. What was she doing here? "Oh hey," he said smiling. "What are you doing here?" "Oh. Well, I wanted to…uh, this is really hard to explain," she answered, wringing her hands together. Clark looked at her with curiosity. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. Or like he'd known her forever.  
  
She knew him from somewhere. She didn't know where, but she knew him. There were so many ways that she could say that she wanted to play matchmaker for him and Lana. "I came here to help you get Lana," she said. Clark's eyes widened a little. "You'd do that for me?" he asked. "Yeah, of course. You guys belong together, so…" Serena trailed off, looking at Clark. "Okay. Cool. But the question is" "How?" she finished his sentence. He laughed. "Yeah." On Serena's way here she only came up with one way to catch Lana's eye. Make that two. "Okay, you've got" "two options." Clark said. "How'd you know that?"  
  
Clark had no clue where that had come from. And now he didn't know what to say. "Wild guess." He said grinning. Serena smiled back. "Yeah," she said. She gasped. "What?" he asked, looking at her. "Gosh, I am so glad I came here in time," was all she said walking towards him. "What do you" "You were gonna tell Lana the way you felt about her?" Serena said putting her finger on his nose. "Y-y-yeah," he responded nervously. She slapped him. It was in a playful way, not the way that is in soap operas. Clark put his hand on his face. "Ow," he said. But this time he wasn't faking it. It really did hurt. Serena pulled back. "Sorry. I just got carried away." How could she hurt him? There's no possible way, unless he lost all his powers. He had to find the right way to get this information without telling her his secret. "Where did you come from?" he questioned. "The Shootersdale orphanage." She answered. "Oh that's right, Nell adopted you," he thought out loud. "Where are your parents?" he continued his questioning. "They crashed during the meteor shower," Serena said sadly. "I'm sorry." "No, it's fine. I barely knew them anyway," she said looking at Clark. "Mine did too." He said, trying to make her feel better. But it was sort of like the truth. Because his parents did crash their ship.  
  
Serena was starting to get scared. What if something slipped, and he knew her secret? "Really?" she said. "Yeah," he answered back. "I'm sorry," Serena said looking down. "It wasn't your fault, Serena." He said smiling sadly. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened.  
  
Clark knew that look. It was the look that he tried to hide whenever he heard a tragic story about someone and the meteor shower. He didn't know what to say. "I-I better go now," Serena said, turning around and heading for the stairs. "No, I'll walk you home," he said grabbing her arm. Serena wheeled around. "No, I'll be fine." "Really, I insist." She sighed. "Okay." They went outside the barn and started walking. The two didn't say anything until they reached Serena's house.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Serena asked. She wanted to test him. She wanted to see if he would get weak in the knees when kryptonite was in sight. Serena didn't know why, but she felt like he was – like her. "Sure, why not." He said, smiling. She smiled back. "You just wanna see Lana," she said, nudging his arm. Clark wriggled his eyebrows. They laughed. Serena opened the door, and they ran upstairs. "Lana!" Serena yelled. "In my room!" was all she heard. Serena looked at Clark. He wriggled his eyebrows again. She snickered. She opened the door. "Hey howdy hey," she said smiling. Lana was holding her necklace. Here comes pain.  
  
Oh no, not the necklace. Clark put his hands behind his back immediately. Serena did the same. "H-hi, Lana," Clark smiled weakly.  
  
Serena looked at Clark. Her eyes widened. Now she knew. She leaned against Lana's desk for support.  
  
Clark saw movement from Serena. She was leaning on the desk. His eyes instantly widened.  
  
Lana looked at the two. They both looked like they ate something nasty and were trying not to barf. "Hey, are you guys" "we're fine" Serena said. Lana stood up and put back her necklace in a box. Clark was sweating. Once she closed the box, Serena and Clark relaxed. She grabbed a piece of tissue for Clark. Lana slowly ran the tissue on his forehead. Unfortunately, one of her fingers slipped and ran across his soft skin.  
  
He always knew that her skin was smooth and soft, but not this soft. Just one touch made him feel much better. "Are you okay?" Lana whispered, smiling. Clark tried to control himself. He slowly nodded. "Yeah," he answered, smiling back. There was a clamp of hair sticking to Lana's perfect lips. Clark reached down and ran his fingers from her stunning green eyes to her lips and brushed away the hair slowly.  
  
Lana tried not to blink. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.  
  
Serena left the moment she heard Lana whisper something to Clark. She sneaked around the open door and went to her room. She so wanted to hear what they were saying! But maybe looking at what they were doing was better. She x-rayed and saw Clark run his fingers softly on Lana's cheek. Awww…they're so cute. She should stop looking and give them privacy. Serena picked up "A Walk To Remember" by Nicholas Sparks and started reading. She dropped her book and pushed play on her boom box. Lifehouse has the coolest songs. Serena pushed the search button until she reached eleven.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and stared deeply. Lana tilted her head to Clark's hand, loving the feel of his hand cupping her face. She wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
I can't be  
  
Losing sleep  
  
Over this, no I can't  
  
And I cannot stop pacing  
  
Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out  
  
If my mind would just stop racing  
  
I cannot stand still  
  
I can't be this unsturdy  
  
This cannot be happening  
  
This is over my head  
  
But underneath my feet  
  
Because by tomorrow morning I'll this thing beat  
  
And everything will be back to the way that it was  
  
I wish that it was just that easy  
  
I am waiting for tonight  
  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
  
And I'm somewhere in between  
  
What is real and just a dream  
  
What is real and just a dream 


End file.
